Not Your Average Commute
by jaxg
Summary: New Chapter Contest Entry.  The day starts out like any other Wednesday, but in short order Sookie learns it's anything but. It just may wind up changing her life. AH/AU  Sookie/Amelia/Eric/Tray
1. Chapter 1

**Entry for A New Chapter Contest**

**Title: Not Your Average Commute**

**Characters: Sookie/Amelia/Tray/Eric**

**Word count: 7144**

**Pen name: jaxg**

**Beta: makesmyheadspin**

**Status: New AH**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. I'm just playing. Many thanks to makesmyheadspin for being my beta for my first attempt at AH. Her AH stories are AWESOME! **

It was a Wednesday like any other. I started my morning to the sound of my alarm blaring loudly at 6:30am. I managed to pull on my running gear, grab my ipod and head out the door to make my way into Riverside Park for my daily run. I know, it's not Central Park, but it's close to home, it's on the river and I love the breeze in the summer. And it's needed today. It's already warm.

Four miles later and I'm back at home in my apartment on the Upper West Side of Manhattan. Eighty-Fifth between West End and Riverside to be exact. I've got the coffee brewing as I hop into the shower to get ready. I've got to hustle if I'm going to be on time. As I'm getting ready, I check voicemail and email that's already started to come in this morning on my blackberry. Shit. The proposal that was due Friday is now due by 2:00 today. A quick phone call into the office to get the team started on the edits and I'm running out the door. I'm not really dressed for running, I've got on my grey pencil skirt, my periwinkle silk halter top, my beautiful brushed steel 3.5 inch heels. The jacket I can't bear to put on yet. I'm praying that it's still early enough that I can find a taxi or a car service without much problem. But as I head to West End I realize from looking at the traffic that a taxi is out of the question, if I want to get downtown on time. I work for a marketing and communications firm in the village on 7th Ave just off of 14th Street. The subway it is.

God I hate taking the subway on days like today. If it's hot up here, it's freaking disgusting down there. I trudge up to the entrance on 86th & Broadway and make the trek down into the soup. At least I don't have to wait long for a train to come, and by some miracle, I actually get a freakin' seat. It's down by 72nd Street that I see a pregnant lady. Scratch that, a _very_pregnant lady get onto the train. I'm looking around, and I can't believe that no one is offering to give up their seat to her. Not a single guy. They are all pretending that they don't see her. What assholes.

"Excuse me miss, would you like to sit here?" I ask. The relief on her face is evident.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate it!"

"No problem." I stand up and we switch spots with her sitting down on the bench seat. She's got a sundress on and some flip-flops and is carrying the world's largest purse. I guess it must be practice for carrying a diaper bag.

"I tell you, it's so freaking hot down here, between the heat and having to stand, I thought I was going to die!" She says while mopping at a sheen of perspiration on her brow. I'm sure I have a small one too. They say these cars are supposed to be air conditioned, but they never seem to be.

"I can imagine. When are you due?" She seems friendly enough and it will help pass the time for the remainder of my stops, so I figure I'll keep chatting.

"Not for another three long weeks. I'm really anxious to get this little guy out, but I really need him to stay in there for a little longer."

"Oh." I can't think of anything else to contribute at this point.

"My husband is in Iraq, and they are letting him come home for the birth of our son. So I need this little guy to stay in for at least another two weeks so Tray can make it."

"Wow, it must be hard having your husband so far away while you are pregnant."

"Yeah, but with skype and email, he does get a chance to see how big I'm getting, and see the ultrasound photos. It's all I can hope for at this point. That and that he's safe."

I see that we're at 23rd street, so that means that my stop is coming up soon.

"You're in the home stretch at least!" I'm trying to be encouraging. She's not saying anything anymore, and she looks a little uncomfortable. Her face is red and pinched up.

As the train slides into the 18th street station I ask, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Oh, um I am just feeling lots of pressure all of a sudden. And some weird cramping. I'm sure it will pass soon."

As I watch her, the expression on her face doesn't seem to let up. She starts to stand up, and doubles over a little bit. Before I know it I hear a splash. Looking down, I see that her water has broken all over the floor of the subway car.

"Oh my God!" I grabbed her bag from her and helped her to the platform at 14th Street. "Can you walk? Are you okay?" This poor thing was just telling me how her baby needed to stay in, and her water broke all over the subway. And a little bit over my Camilla Skovgaard heels! Damn it. I've got my arm around her supporting her as she's hunched over. My other arm has my computer bag and her big bag that must contain her kitchen sink.

"Oh shit. It hurts so damn much! This wasn't supposed to happen. Tray was supposed to be here. Where are we? What station?"

"We're at 14th Street. I'm taking you to St. Vincent's. It's right here. Can you make it up the steps?" Thank God St. V's was right around the corner. We were near the front of the train, so we would make it out the 12th street exit, right near the hospital. I pray she can make it, as all of the people here are hurrying to wherever it is they have to be, without paying this poor dear any mind.

"Yeah, I think I can make it. Can you please walk with me? I can't do it on my own."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you. I'm Sookie by the way. What's your name hon?" I figure since I'm helping this woman through the early stages of labor that she might as well know my name.

"Aaagh… Amelia. Sorry. IT HURTS! Amelia Dawson."

"Well Amelia Dawson. Let's get you across the street to the hospital shall we?" We're moving very slowly, but as fast as poor Amelia can make it. As we're trying to cross the street I had to yell at a bike messenger who almost plowed us down. Come on, can't anyone offer to help?

We made it into the ED (emergency department) FINALLY and I managed to get Amelia into a wheelchair and brought her over to admissions. The lady seems busy and didn't look up. I finally had to say something.

"Excuse me ma'am, but this woman was on the subway when her water broke. She's not due for 2 weeks and is in a lot of pain." That seemed to snap her into action and had her bounding around the counter quickly.

"Ok hon, you'll be in good hands. Who is your doctor?"

"Dr. Ludwig. She's out of St. Luke's Roosevelt. She's away at a CONFERENCE!" Amelia gritted that last word out through what I can assume is another contraction.

"It's okay hon, we'll take good care of you here. We'll get you up to labor and delivery and get you checked out. Can your friend here give us some particulars?" The nurse looked up at me, and all I could think of was the proposal that needed to get out the door, and the fact that I have known Amelia for all of 30 minutes.

"I'll take the forms with me and I can help Amelia fill them out while she's getting checked out. Would that be okay?" What kind of person would I be if I left this poor woman all by herself in painful labor (was there any other kind of labor?).

I walked along side a nurse who was wheeling Amelia up to L&D, and Amelia's trembling hand reached up and took mine. God this poor thing! About to have her baby and holding onto a stranger's hand.

"So Amelia, why don't you give me your phone? Is there anyone I can call for you? I know that Tray is overseas, but there must be someone in his command I can call. Is there any other family that I can call?"

"Yes. Yes there is. Could you call my brother Eric? He's in the address book. Try him on his cell first and if you can't get him then call his office. His secretary will know how to get a hold of him. Thanks Sookie. I don't know what I would have done this morning without you!" She really was such a tough lady.

I've never seen anyone in labor before, but she really seemed to be such a champ, and taking these weird circumstances in stride. Before I walked in the hall to make some calls she asked me to get her insurance card out of her wallet. I set it and the clipboard on the little stand next to the bed they had her in. In the hallway I started scrolling through her address book and found the cell number for her brother Eric.

"Amelia, how are you feeling sis? How's the little bruiser?"

"Um, hi. My name is Sookie, and I'm with Amelia here at St. Vincent's downtown. She asked me to give you a call."

"Holy Shit, what's she doing there? Is everything okay with the baby? Did she get hurt? Who are you? I don't remember hearing your name, how do you know Amelia?" I could understand he was stressed out about his sister, but really, so many questions!

"I was with Amelia on the subway this morning when her water broke. We were just pulling into 14th Street, so I managed to help her off and get her to the hospital. The doctors and nurses are working with her now, and she wanted me to call you and tell you what was going on. Is there any way you could come down here?"

"Shit, I'm in Connecticut heading to a meeting. I'll get the driver to turn around, but with all of the rush hour traffic, I don't know how long it will take for me to get back. Can I talk to her?"

"You know, right now she's got a lot of people all over her and I had to step out in the hall to call you. Why don't I call you back when she comes up for air and you can talk to her then. Okay?"

"Sure, sure. Your name again?"

"It's Sookie."

"Sookie, I'm Eric. Thanks so much for being there for my baby sis. I really appreciate it. I'll wait to hear from you. Tell her I'm coming as fast as I can."

"Thanks Eric. Can you think of anyone else I can call for her?"

"No, I'll call our parents, but they are in West Palm. It won't help much. Please, call me if anything happens before Amelia's ready to talk."

"I promise. Be careful. I'll call you soon."

I thought it was so sweet how concerned he sounded for his sister. I wish I was that close with Jason. We had our moments growing up, but ever since I moved to the "Big City," as he put it; things started to fall apart. He started calling me "Miss Corporate America," and thought that I thought I was too good for him and all of our friends from home in Massachusetts. He also was a bit pissed that I now rooted for the Yankees instead of his beloved Red Sox. Boy those New Englanders really took their Sox pride to insane levels.

I found the number for Tray's unit command in the states and called them and asked them to get word to Tray that Amelia was in labor. I gave her cell phone number and asked them to please, please try and get him to call her.

I snuck back into the room and sat in a chair listening to the doctor go over stuff with Amelia. Right now it sounded like they were discussing the option of drugs. I wanted to raise my hand and say "me please!" This morning was getting to be a bit much. I thought I might like an epidural too, until the doctor motioned to the tray that held one of the biggest freaking needles I have EVER seen in my life. I was scared shitless, and it wasn't coming anywhere near me.

The doctor turned to me and said "Are you her Lamaze partner?"

"Um no. I'm not. I'm her friend."

"Well, if you plan on staying then you're going to have to help Amelia by letting her rest on your shoulders while we administer the epidural. Otherwise we are going to have to ask you to leave while we do it."

"Amelia, I hope you don't mind, but I'd be more comfortable stepping outside for a moment."

"Oh. No. Go ahead." A nurse stepped over by her at the side of the bed and took the position I was meant to. I just couldn't do it. That needle was SO long.

I took the opportunity to make some phone calls to the office and to check up on how the proposal was going, and to check my emails and voicemails. I called into my boss Filipe, and let him know what was happening. He was remarkably calm, but I knew that his brother Victor would be flipping out with the change in the proposal deadline. Filipe was willing to run interference if necessary. My next call was to Lafayette, the lead designer for the project. He was on it and managing all of the edits and the printing. He was cheeky, and over the top at times, but he really was good and had never missed a deadline before.

I had been on the phone long enough for the anesthesiologist to come walking out of the room, so I walked back in to check on my new friend.

"So how are you feeling now?"

"It's starting to kick in a little bit. I don't feel like my insides are being ripped apart, just pressure. Did you get a hold of Eric?"

"Sure did. He wanted to talk to you but I told him you were knee-deep in doctors and nurses. He was on his way to a meeting in Connecticut, but was turning around. With rush-hour traffic he wasn't sure how soon he'd make it here, but he's on his way. I also called Tray's command and asked them to relay the message along to him and asked him to call asap. Now do you want to talk to Eric? Should we call him now?"

She shook her head. I took her phone out of my bag and redialed Eric's number and handed her the phone. It was very sweet to hear her end of the conversation. She was trying to settle him down. After a few minutes of talking and promising she'd try to wait until he got here, she handed me back the phone and asked for some ice chips. Apparently, that's all she was allowed to have. Boy did that suck! It looked like we were going to be here for a while together, so I started to ask her how she and Tray met.

"Well, we'd have to thank my brother for that. Eric and Tray both played on the same hockey team down at Chelsea Piers. Eric had been after me to come and see the team play, and one day I gave in and went. They played and won that night. Eric said that the team was going down to Chelsea Brewing Company for some drinks and some food and I figured I'd go too. We were all having a great time that night, everyone buying round after round and as it was getting pretty crowded. I decided to step outside on the pier for a moment to catch some fresh air. Tray walked out after me and asked if he could keep me company. We stayed talking out there for a while. It got cold and he gave me his jacket to put on. Well, at the end of the night, I forgot I had it on and left! The poor guy was locked out of his apartment because I had his keys! He got my number from Eric and called. We ended up meeting at an all night diner and sat there talking until the sun started to rise."

"That sounds really sweet Amelia."

"Oh he was. He insisted on walking me home, and then stood on my stoop and kissed me. I knew then, Sookie, that he was the guy for me. There was just something about him. Something about the way he kissed. No one had ever kissed me like that before. And I felt so comfortable with him because Eric knew him. Not like some random guy that I'd hooked up with at the bar."

I wasn't one who really believed in love at first sight, but I am sure if she felt it, she experienced it. She started to flip through her phone to find a picture of him to show me. He was handsome in a rugged way. He seemed average height and had broad shoulders, wavy black hair and green eyes. He wasn't my type, but he certainly wasn't bad on the eyes either.

"He's really handsome Amelia."

"Thanks. That's before he had to cut his hair for Iraq."

"What branch?"

"He is in the Army Reserves. He did ROTC in college, served 2 years after graduating and then came to NYC afterwards. He had thought that he was done, but he was reactivated last year and sent to the front. He doesn't want me to worry, so we don't talk about much of what he does over there."

"How long has he been gone?"

"Oh, 17 months now. They told him that his tour was 18, so only a couple more weeks to go!"

Okay – work with me here. If he's been gone for 16 months, and pregnancy took 9 months – so how was that possible? Amelia must have seen me trying to do the math in my head and laughed.

"Tray was home on leave for the holidays and we had a really nice reunion!" she said with a blush.

"That's great Amelia!" I said with a genuine smile. She started to shift uncomfortably in her bed. "I think you should try and get a little rest. You need your strength."

"That's easier said than done. But I think you're right. Why don't you tell me some stories about yourself Sookie?"

"Well, I don't know how exciting it will be, but I'll give it a go. I grew up in Massachusetts, on Cape Cod. I have an older brother Jason. He still lives there. It's full of people in the summer. So much that you almost can't move. But during the off season, it really quiets down. We had lots of fun growing up, despite the fact that our parents died at an early age. Our Grandmother took us in, and with the tight knit community that we are, we had lots of "aunts and uncles" who also helped look after us."

"I'm sorry to hear that Sookie."

"Thanks, but it's okay. We really did have a great childhood. Growing up in Centerville was great. We lived on a lake, and always had so much fun. We were out on the boat all the time in the summer, going to the beach. I really love the summer. Although after a walk through the subway on a day like today, I might change my mind." I laughed, and so did Amelia.

"Especially today right? I think you got more than you bargained for today Sookie."

"It certainly isn't your average morning commute!"

At that point, a nurse came in and checked the monitors attached to Amelia, and then checked to see how dilated she was.

"Good Girl. You're five centimeters. You're moving right along and it should be soon!" The nurse happily chirped while writing something down on her chart before leaving the room.

"So tell me Sookie. I don't see a ring on your finger. Is there anyone special for you?" Why did it feel like everyone was always checking out my hand to see if there was a ring on it? Like there was something wrong with being single?

"Nope. I haven't found Mr. Right. I've certainly had my fair share of Mr. Right Now… but no one like your Tray. But that's okay. There's no one special now. I've had my friend set me up on more than one disastrous date; so I've kind of decided that I'll just let things happen when they do without trying to force it. Does that make sense?"

"Yes." She replied with a grin. "Now tell me about your disastrous dates so it will take my mind off of my pain!"

"Well, let's see the last one was with a guy named John. He was Pam's friend from the gym. He was a big strapping guy, with muscles bulging from just about everywhere. He took me in for a hug and just about broke me! Well, we went out for dinner, and the conversation was a little slow and was difficult. He wasn't really easy to talk to; he went on and on about his workouts, what he ate and what exercises I needed to do if I wanted to tighten my ass."

"No!" Her hands went to her face and she was laughing. I could laugh about it now; but I distinctly remember trying to keep from throwing a big dinner roll at him at the time along with the salt shaker!

"Yeah, he went there. I run every day, and I know that doesn't solve it all, but it certainly keeps me from jiggling too much! And it gets even better!"

"Do tell!" Amelia was laughing and I was glad to be able to make her smile while going through labor.

"Well, after the miserable dinner, I tried feigning an early morning meeting that I needed to get home and get a good night's sleep for. He insisted on me going into the bar next door for a drink. Against my better judgment, I went in with him because after that dinner I really wanted a good stiff drink. Turns out that he worked there part –time as a bouncer and needed to show up to work! Who does that when they are having a date? How did he know that it wouldn't go well? And then, some redhead came up to him screaming because he walked in with me. She threw a beer at him, and the jerk had the nerve to pull me in front of him so I took the brunt of it!"

Amelia looked horrified, but I couldn't tell if it was because she couldn't believe the nerve of the man, or if she wanted to laugh and thought she shouldn't.

"Oh God Sookie; if I had had a date like that, I think I might start up with women!" I liked Amelia. She was funny, and had the ability to be funny when in a lot of pain. I had to laugh.

"Yeah. I'm not ready to start with women, but I definitely am not looking forward to dating anytime soon based on that experience. If I wasn't on that date, I wouldn't have believed how bad it truly went. I'm not sure that I'll ever come across someone who will be the one for me. Right now I'd settle for someone who didn't tell me I needed to firm up, and who didn't get me covered in beer."

"Are you still friends with Pam?"

"Funny enough, yes. She's a friend of mine from college, and I wouldn't kick her to the curb because of a guy. No matter how disastrous he may be. So tell me Amelia, where do you live?"

"Oh, Tray and I live on 75th and Columbus."

"Right near the museum, how fantastic! What a great location."

"We love it. How about you Sookie? Where do you live?"

"I'm on 85th between West End & Riverside."

"Ooh, what a nice street. Right near the river. My brother loves Riverside Park. He's right near there. I'm a Central Park gal since that's a little closer." It never ceases to amaze me that if you are east of Broadway, you rarely make it over to Riverside Park. And if you are west of Broadway, Riverside Park is your backyard.

"I love Riverside. I go running there every morning." It's at that moment that Amelia's phone rings. It sounds like she is talking to her parents. Yup. I can hear her telling her mom not to worry. It sounds like she's getting on one of the next flights out. Amelia starts to grimace, and I can tell that it must be another contraction coming on. This doesn't look fun. I get up and hold her hand and rub it and tell her that she can do it. She's dropped the phone and I can hear her mother on the other end calling for her. Within a moment Amelia got back on the phone breathing a little heavier, but convincing her mom that she was doing just fine.

I thought I'd give them a little privacy and went out in the hall to check my email and voicemail. I had the new draft of the proposal from Lafayette, comments from Filipe, and a whole host of other emails requesting materials and setting up times for meetings. It's amazing how many emails I get in a day. How did people work before email? (I'm being sarcastic here.) I had a voicemail from Pam, a voicemail from my cleaning lady asking to reschedule and a few work-related messages. After listening to them all, I decided to head back into Amelia's room to find her in tears.

"Amelia, are you in pain? What's wrong?"

"I miss him so much. He was supposed to be here. Don't get me wrong, I am so glad to have met you, but Tray should be here with me for this!" She managed to get out before sobbing again.

I walked over to the edge of the bed and took her hand in mine, and with the other hand I rubbed her hair. It was as comforting a gesture I could think of with a near stranger.

"So tell me more about Tray. You said you knew he was the one for you right away. How long did you date for? When did you get married? How big of a family are you hoping for?" Through sniffles she started to respond.

"Oh, we were inseparable after that night, or morning at the diner. I met him for dinner that night. I'd watch him at practice and at games. He came down to meet my parents for the holidays. I had pretty much started living at his place within six weeks, even though we never really talked about it. I had just as much clothing and makeup at his place as I did at my own. I spent every night there. I just hated to be away from him, and he hated to be away from me. Don't get me wrong, I still had nights where I went out with the girls and he went out with the guys. For the most part though, we just found that we were happier together. Some of our friends thought we were rushing into it. My brother gave me a tough time too, even though he knew Tray from hockey. He just didn't want to see me get hurt. Tray asked me to marry him after dating for about eight months. We were in the park for Opera in the Park and we had a blanket spread out and some wine, some dinner. It was a beautiful night. We were supposed to meet up with some friends, but the crowd was so huge that we just couldn't find each other despite going to our pre-arranged spot. He was so sweet. He poured a glass of wine for me and told me how lucky he was to have found me. He told me that he felt like he was finally complete, and couldn't imagine life without me. He pulled out the ring and asked me to marry him and I screamed! I was so thrilled."

"Oh Amelia, that sounds so romantic." How sweet. To see her face as she was telling the story, you could see how in love she was. She just glowed. And through all of the pain, and the drugs and the labor to be glowing, I was impressed.

"We got married a few months later. We managed to get a cancelled date at the Bryant Park Grill, which was a dream location for me. So we managed to pull it together quickly. That was 3 years ago. When Tray got reactivated for the guard, I thought it would kill me. I couldn't imagine being without him. But I've gotten used to it. I'm just so excited he's almost home for good."

I looked at the clock and was shocked to see that it was after 11:00. The morning goes by fast when you end up meeting someone in labor on the subway. And when you are cool. The hospital was air-conditioned, so it made everything easier. At least for me. I stepped out into the hallway because it was time for the doctor to come back in and check Amelia again. I thought I should give them their privacy. I've been through a lot with Amelia this morning, but I don't think she needed me to see the doctor sticking his hand up where the sun doesn't shine.

I was pacing back and forth in the hallway when I saw a really tall, blond, handsome and well-dressed man racing down the hall in my direction. I wondered who the lucky mom-to-be was. He raced up to the nurse's station and asked for Amelia's room. This must be Eric. Well hell-o handsome. Amelia didn't tell me that her brother was the most handsome man alive. I guess with being in labor, she didn't feel it was relevant. I walked up beside him and reached out for his arm.

"Excuse me, are you Eric?"

"Yes. You must be Sookie." He looked down at me with relief in his eyes.

"Yes. And don't worry. You made it in time. The doctor is just in checking with her right now. She was in a lot of pain when we first got here, but they have given her some pain meds, and she seems to be doing well. Why don't you wait out here with me and then we can go in when they're done? Okay?"

"I don't know how to begin thanking you for what you have done today for my sister. I didn't think that there were any good-hearted people left here in the city." He wrapped his arms around me in a big hug.

I'm embarrassed to say I wrapped my arms around him, buried my head into his chest and took in the scent of his after-shave, or cologne. I couldn't tell which, because the man had at least a foot on me. He smelled so good. His muscles were very firm under his clothes, and I was getting the best hug of my life. I wanted to hang on to him a little longer, but I didn't want to seem crazy, so I let him go. I looked up at him, and saw that he had the most beautiful blue eyes. I mean really amazing.

"Oh, it was nothing really. How could I not help? Besides, I'm starting to really like your sister. She's funny, easy to talk to and a good listener. All while she's in labor. I can only imagine what she's like when she's on the top of her game!" He laughed. God what a laugh. I would love to hear it again. He gave my hand a little squeeze and then we started to walk towards Amelia's room.

"Look who's here Amelia!" I proudly said as I entered the room first. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her brother. I couldn't blame her. I couldn't imagine if I were in her shoes how I'd be feeling. As I watched Amelia reach out to hug her brother, I couldn't help but wish that I was the one hugging him again instead. Reign in the hormones, Sookie, you'd think I'd been in a desert and he was a glass of water the way I was thinking.

I could tell that they had much to talk about, so I offered to step out of the room. Amelia wouldn't hear of it.

"Please don't leave me Sookie. I know that I just met you, but I never would have been able to make it this far if it weren't for you. It wouldn't feel right if you left now. Will you stay here until he comes? I'm 9 centimeters now, so it really will be any time."

She looked up at me with big puppy-dog eyes. I couldn't say no. Eric was holding her hand and rubbing circles on the back of it absentmindedly. He offered me a smile. I couldn't help but smile back at the two of them.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you Amelia. Are you sure that you don't want some time alone with each other?"

"No need Sookie." Amelia started to say something else but then was caught by a huge contraction and started squeezing Eric's hand so hard he actually yelped. I stifled a giggle that this big man was yelping.

"Have they all been that bad Amelia?" He asked her.

"They haven't been a walk in the park Eric, let's put it that way." With that, the nurse came in to check on Amelia again. Eric and I walked over to the windows together and looked down on the busy avenue below.

"I can't believe this is happening today. I thought that the little man would hold on until his dad made it back home. Amelia looks like she's holding up pretty well." Eric was staring ahead out the window.

"She's been doing great. We've been telling each other stories, and I've had her laughing a bit to try and get her mind off of things. She did have a moment earlier where she was really missing Tray, but I think talking about him helped. She told me you are the reason they met."

"Yeah, we play hockey in the same league down at Chelsea Piers. He's a good guy. It's a shame that they recalled him. We'll all be glad when he's home for good."

"Okay everyone." The nurse announced. "It's time for our mommy to start pushing. The doctor will be in in a minute. Will you both be staying for the birth?"

We looked at one another and both answered. "Yes."

We were instructed to both go up to Amelia's head, one of us on either side of her and take her hand. That was good, because I really didn't want to see what was going on down below if I could help it. It would appear that her brother felt the same way.

The next 20 minutes were spent with me and Eric giving Amelia words of encouragement, and alternating between holding her hands, and being asked to hold up her feet. She complained about the stirrups. She was such a champ. I couldn't imagine having to pass something so big, through an opening so small. I tell you, if they showed a film of childbirth in our science classes in high school, then I bet you Crystal Norris never would have gotten pregnant her junior year.

"Okay Amelia." The doctor was preparing her. "You are really close. It's going to be a few more pushes now before we meet your child. Do you know what you are having?"

"Yes. I'm having a little boy."

"Well mom, give me some good pushes so we can all meet your little boy!"

The grunting was incredible. She swore up a storm, but as soon as the doctor said he saw the head, it seemed like the pain went away and Amelia was really focused. I know that the whole ordeal had kind of put me off earlier on, but it really seemed like something so amazing was taking place. I was in awe. Minutes later, her baby boy was born. 2:12 pm, August 5th Calvin Thomas Dawson was born. He had all 10 fingers; all 10 toes. He was 21" long, and weighed 8 lbs, 4oz. I took some pictures with Amelia's phone to send to Tray. I took some with Eric's phone to send of the three of them together, and of Eric and Calvin together. And then, with my phone, Eric took a picture of me holding Calvin. I was so honored.

The nurses had already weighed and measured Calvin, and put that shiny goop on his eyes, but they said they needed to take him for a little while. The doctors needed to finish up some stuff with Amelia, and I really didn't want to know what. They asked Eric and me to step outside for a little bit.

Eric gave me a huge hug, and then said he needed a minute to call his folks. I took the time to call into the office. I spoke with Lafayette, and he had asked me about what was keeping me out of the office. He couldn't believe it when I told him, so I said I would send the picture. I knew he would be shocked. I was shocked too, truth be told. I turned around and saw Eric a little way down the hall from me, and I got such a warm feeling inside. What a great brother. He dropped everything to be there for his sister, and probably saw more of her then he ever bargained for. He looked so beautiful holding his nephew and cradling him in his arms, and talking baby talk to him. Oh I could have just melted. I think I might have. On the surface, he really was a catch. He was probably already caught though. It seemed that my pond was filled with the John Quinn's of the world.

"Hey." I was in my own little world and didn't even hear Eric come up to me.

"Hey there. That was really amazing wasn't it?"

"It was. Amelia was incredible. Calvin, he's just awesome. And you, you were pretty wonderful yourself."

I started to blush.

"I must say that you were pretty impressive in there too." He was standing so close to me I could almost feel the heat coming off of his body. And what an impressive body it was. He took off his jacket and his tie when it came time to help Amelia, and from what I could see, the man took care of himself.

The doctor came out and told us that it would be okay for us to head in now and see Amelia again. Eric took my hand and we walked in together. I can't tell you why, but it felt _so_ natural. I didn't want to let go. Amelia turned her head to us and smiled. She sure looked tired, but she looked much better than I would expect someone to look who just had a baby. And her grin was huge. Apparently while Eric and I were outside making our phone calls, Amelia got one of her own. From Tray. She gushed on and on about Tray and how he saw the pictures that Eric emailed him. She told us that they were going to be moving her shortly to the post-partum floor, and would bring Calvin up to her once she got there.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I'd like to try and take a little nap before they bring me Calvin back. I don't think I'll be getting much sleep after that. It's not that I don't appreciate all you've done, but I really need a little sleep."

"No problem Amelia. I'll be back after dinner to visit. That should give you time to relax and get some alone time with Calvin. Okay?" Eric bent over to give Amelia a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks big brother. And Sookie, will you come back? Please? I've found myself attached to you today."

"Sure Amelia. I'll come back later to visit you. I'm looking forward to seeing that handsome little son of yours again. I still think you should have named him Sookie." I told her with a laugh. Hey, how better to remember the complete stranger who helped get you to the hospital and stayed with you all day? I really wouldn't want that for a boy, he'd get beaten up on the playground, but it was still fun to tease her.

"Maybe the next one. Thanks Sookie. I'll see you guys later." I tucked her in her blankets and looked up to Eric who was walking for the door. He held it open for me as we both left Amelia until later.

"Well I don't know about you, but my day is shot, and I am starving. I haven't eaten since I had breakfast on the go hours ago. What about you?"

It was only a little bit before 4:00, but I had to admit I was hungry too. And if it meant spending more time with this hunk, I wouldn't mind it.

"Yeah, I'm pretty famished myself. I only had time for a power bar before I had to head out this morning. Then I met your sister, and well, you know the rest."

"Well then let's find someplace to go to eat. I'd like to get to know the woman who helped my sister a little better. Would you join me Sookie?" He extended his hand out to me. My insides were doing flip-flops. I wanted to do a little internal happy dance.

"I'd love to Eric. Thanks." Maybe I was starting to believe in love at first sight after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading my entry for the New Chapter Contest. I really appreciate all of the reviews and the alerts on the story.

I wanted to have this story continue past a one-shot when I first started writing it; but I was getting stuck. I just couldn't make it happen. But then…

After the contest, I got some really valuable feedback from _peppermintyrose_ that changed the way I was looking at the story and writing it too. I'm happy to say that thanks to her feedback and encouragement I've retooled the story and the first chapter is ready to go with the second already in the works. Thanks PMR for all of your help!

I hope you will check it out! I'll be posting **Doing the Right Thing** soon.

jaxg


End file.
